Vash the Stampede
'Vash the Stampede '''is the protagonist of the manga and anime series, Trigun. Background Vash is a Plant, a humanoid, interdimensional creature that is used by the planet Gunsmoke to produce energy and power. As babies, Vash and his twin brother Knives were discovered aboard a SEED ship by a woman named Rem Salvarem, who became the guardian of the two. One day, the twins accidentally discovered a forbidden area of the ship, discovering a Plant experimentation area on a planet called Tesla, where Plants are vivisected and slowly and painfully killed. Because of this, Knives fell into a shock-induced coma and Vash declared a hatred for humanity. Vash tried to commit suicide out of lonliess after Knives became comatose, though Rem saved him, getting hurt in the process. Rem managed to calm Vash down, but soon became horrified by what he had done. Rem shared her troubled past with Vash and convinced him to have faith in the limitless potential of the future, giving him a newfound respect for life and a hatred for killing. However, Knives awoke and decided that humans and Plants could no longer coexist, hoping to crash the ship and wipe out the humans on board. He succeeded in crashing the ship, with him and Vash being sent out in escape pods by Rem, and the two separated after landing on the planet Gunsmoke. Vash and Knives did meet one other time, however, with Knives cutting off one of Vash's arms and Vash shooting Knives in the shoulder. As an adult, Vash travelled to the city of July, and met a man named William Conrad, who used his knowledge of Plants to build himself a fortune. However, Conrad was actually working for Knives, who kidnapped Vash in an attempt to activate his Plant powers. The process ended up failing, causing Vash's Angel Arm to go out of control and wipe out the entire city, with Vash and Knives the only survivors once more. This incident led to Vash getting a sixty-billion double dollar bounty on his head, becoming an outlaw with the nickname "The Humanoid Typhoon". Powers & Abilities * '''Master Marksmen: '''Vash is an extremely good marksman with fantastic aim. He once redirected a car with just three bullets, and he regularly shoots bullets through pre-made bullet holes with ease. In most of his fights, he aims to incapacitate instead of kill, and he knows just where to shoot to prevent his foes from dying of blood loss from his gunshots. * '''Healing Factor: '''Due to his Plant heritage, Vash can easily heal from most wounds. Most bullet wounds he takes are easily healed, and he claims that he could heal the scars covering his body, but chooses not to. Equipment * '.45 Long Colt: '''Vash's custom-made silver revolver, which is much bigger than normal revolvers. It fires six rounds of .45 caliber ammunition and has a range of over two-hundred feet. * '''Prosthetic Gun: '''A submachine gun hidden in Vash's prosthetic arm. It can fire single shots or rapid fire. * '''Shoe Knife: '''A knife concealed in Vash's boot, which is effective in close-range combat or escaping traps, though it tends to break. * '''Armored Coat: '''Vash's coat, which is armored to block bullets. However, it isn't indestructible, and can't shield against physical blows. * '''Cross Punisher: '''A giant cross-shaped weapon that originally belonged to Nicholas D. Wolfwood until his death, where Vash ended up taking it. It functions as a pistol rack, a machine gun, and a rocket launcher. * '''Black Hole Bullets: '''Vash's stronger bullets, which can consume matter and able to cover up to 300 ft in an instant. It can keep up with Knives. * '''Angel Arm: '''By tapping into his Plant powers, Vash can transform his arm into a massive cannon that shoots powerful blasts of antimatter. A single blast can destroy a city, or even the moon, and the blast is fast enough to reach the moon in under a minute, and is said to be powerful enough to potentially destroy an entire planet at full power. However, the arm drains Vash's life force while he uses it, slowly killing him with each shot fired. * '''Angel Wings: '''Feather-like projections formed from Vash's arm, which can be used as blades or shields strong enought to block Angel Arm blasts. Vash can also fly with them, which are faster than light speeds. Feats Strength * Can punch through steel. * Carries around the Cross Punisher without any problem. * Knocked down men that can break through buildings. * Traded blows with Legato, who took attacks from Knives. * Traded blows with Knives. * Carried Meryl and Milly by himself. * Deflected a cannonball with a kick. * Angel Arm can easily destroy cities and create a massive crater on the moon with a single blast. * Stated that a fully-charged Angle Arm can easily level the planet. Speed * Easily outruns hordes of gunmen. * Intercepted a missile. * Dodges point-blank bullets and melee attacks at close range. * Deflected bullets with thrown pebbles. * Has shot down multiple planetary satellites in just seven minutes. * Removed the bullets from the guns of thirty gunmen in under a minute with nobody noticing. * Kept up with Knives, who can travel out of orbit within a couple seconds. * Reflexes are fast enough to block an Angel Arm blast, which can reach the moon under a minute. Durability * Survived being shot numerous times. * Survived falling off cliffs. * Walked off getting thrown through buildings. * Casually shrugs off hits from people that can crush buildings. * Walks off hits from monsters, giants, cyborgs and mutants. * Withstood attacks from Knives. * Barely fazed after getting slammed into a wall with enough force to create a dent. * His Angel Wing can block Angel Arm blasts. Skill * Redirected bullets by throwing pebbles at them in mid-flight. * Single-handedly stopped the destruction of Gunsmoke. * Defeated some of the best gunslingers in the world. * Defeated majority of the Gung-Ho Guns by himself. * Defeated his brother Knives. * Has repeatedly defeated large forces of armed gunmen without killing any of them. * Defused an overlord Plant.. Weaknesses * Is a pacifist and will only fight if necessarily. * Angel Arm drains his life force when used. * More of a long-ranged fighter. Fun Facts * Made a cameo in Wild Arms 2nd Ignition in a picture frame. * His favourite foods are doughnuts. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Angels Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Trigun Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor